Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 6
Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 6 is the sixth and final installment in the series. It was uploaded on the 19 June 2016. Oh, it looks like someone's having a BAD dream! Then Yellow Guy drowns in oil. Summary The sixth episode starts with a slightly changed the tune to the 5th episode, and Yellow Guy, crying in his bed, looking through a scrapbook, acknowledging infact his friends are missing. When he turns off the light, a few seconds later a new teacher, the Lamp, turns back on. It begins singing about dreams, and Yellow Guy's upset because he didn't want to learn about them. However, the lamp teleports in front of him, and forces him into a song. It turns when the Lamp decides to change his lesson on dreams, to a nightmare teacher. He then drowns Yellow in oil, once in the dream world, once in his bed. In the meantime, Red Guy in the "normal world", where everyone looks and sounds just like him. He goes to a bar, where people around him are talking and another Red Guy plays a piano. The "real" Red Guy takes off his business outfit and tries to sing a song from the first episode (possibly to make the other Reds remember), but he gets booed. He sees Roy in the audience, listening to him. Suddenly, the microphone starts singing and Red Guy is in a different, dark place all alone. He sees a machine that displays the "cameras" in Yellow Guy's house. We see that someone has been watching Yellow Guy and his friends. Red Guy figures out what the machine does - it controls the two teachers. He presses different buttons and all teachers (except Notepad) from past episodes appear, Duck Guy also makes an appearance. Roy shows up from the darkness and reaches his hand towards Red Guy. Red Guy notices the machine has a cord. He goes looking for the power source and finds it. Just when he is about to get the machine's plug out, he says "I wonder what will happen". When he unplugs the machine, The set of the first episode appears - Red Guy, Yellow Guy and Duck Guy are sitting around the table, but their colors are changed to each individual character's favorite color. Red Guy is now being blue, Yellow Guy is now being green, and Duck Guy being red. The calendar changes to June 20th, and the Notebook starts to sing and the episode ends before it can finish the sentence "What's your favorite idea?". This episode has very disturbing credits, it takes place in the control panel room with a bunch of smoke, the clarinet noises make it similar to the first DHMIS. Roy is also hidden in the darkness if you look closely. Script (Title) (Zooms out to show Yellow Guy alone in his bedroom crying as he looks at a scrapbook showing him, his friends and a hidden picture of Roy.) Yellow Guy: (Turns to his right) Good night, guys... (The camera pans to his right as we see both Red Guy and the Duck's beds are vacant) Yellow Guy: I miss you... (turns off his lamp and goes to bed) *Lamp turns back on* Oh, somebody's sleepy! Yellow Guy: *Turns around* ...huh? Lamp: *Laughter* But that's silly! Yellow Guy: No! *Turns off the lamp and goes back to sleep* Lamp: *Turns back on* How can you be sleepy if you don't know how to have dreams? Yellow Guy: *Gets absorbed by a dream cloud* No, I don't want to know! I--I don't want to know...how to have...dreams! NO! NO--! Lamp: *Singing* Dreams are the movies that live in your head! Yellow Guy: Stop! Lamp: Every night, when you sleep in your bed! Yellow Guy: *Shakes his head and groans in frustration* Lamp: And you could have a dream about riding a horse! Yellow Guy: No! Lamp: Or you could have a dream about drowning in oil! Yellow Guy: *Sinks in the oil* No, no, no--! NO MORE SONGS! *Wakes up from a dream* Ah! *Relieved gasp* Lamp: *Turns back on* Oh! Looks like somebody's having a bad dream! Yellow Guy: *Sinks in oil and gasps* Lamp: *Repeated* Bad dream! Yellow Guy: *Gasps for breath as he sinks into the oil* *The screen cuts to black. It then cuts to Red Guy, asleep in an office desk.* Red Guy Employee: *muffled* Can you file these files, please? Red Guy: *Wakes up* Red Guy Employee: Can you file these files, please? Red Guy: *he takes the files* Uh.. Yeah, sure... (Red Guy Employee starts to walk away) Red Guy: H-hey, but wouldn't it be funny, if um.. one of these files came alive? Heh, yeah. *He starts singing and dancing in his seat* I am a file, and... You put documents in me.. and, um.. ah doo doo doo, oh file. *Another Red Guy employee looks at him* Red Guy: *continues singing while pounding the file* Funny... silly file.. ah doo doo doo... You know, it did it like a song? Red Guy Employee: No. That sounds really boring. *Red Guy Employee walks away* *Cuts to many Red Guy employees walking down the stairs* *Cuts to Red Guy sitting at table with a drink while the sound of Red Guys talking is heard* *Piano key-smashing plays* *Cuts to various Red Guys sitting at tables and chatting* Red Guys: Yeah, that's not even the same bucket. Haha, bucket. I am the cool guy I guess, laid back and sad. *Cuts to a Red Guy playing the piano* *Cuts to Red Guy walking on stage and placing a boombox* *He presses the button of the boombox and the sound of microphone feedback comes out and causes the Red Guys to look at him* *Cuts to Red Guy's table with his clothes left on the chair* *Cuts to the stage* *Red Guy Pianist stops playing the piano and looks at Red Guy* Red Guy Pianist: Well, that's rude! No clothes. *Red Guy pianist walks away* *Cuts to Red Guys starting to stare at Red Guy on stage* *Boombox music plays* *Red Guy clears his throat* Red Guy: What's your favorite idea? Mine is being creative. How do you get the idea? I just try to think creatively. *Red Guy shows the audience an orange* Red Guy: When you look at this orange... *Cuts to various Red Guys* Red Guy: ...tell me please, what do you see? *Red Guy holds up a hand puppet of Duck Guy* Red Guy: It's just a boring old orange! Maybe to you, but not to me. I see a silly face. *Various Red Guys start to boo Red Guy* Red Guy: Walking along and smiling at me. *Red Guy holds up a hand puppet of Yellow Guy* Red Guy: I don't see what you mean! Cause you're not think- A Red Guy: I don't like it! Red Guy: -ing creatively. A Red Guy: Really not good! Red Guy: Take a look at my hair. *Various Red Guys continue booing Red Guy* Red Guy: I use my hair to express myself. A Red Guy: It's not very good at all! Red Guy: I use my hair to express myself. A Red Guy: Not good! *Various Red Guys continue booing Red Guy* *The camera zooms to Roy who is sitting in the back* Microphone: Don't stop now friend, your voice is music to my face! *Red Guy looks shocked and drops the microphone* Boombox: Gaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh...? *A slowed down instrumental version of the Dream Song plays* *Red Guy walks south and finds the machine* Lamp: *Singing* ...And you can have a dream about eating a drink! And you can have a dream about buying a hat! *Cuts to Yellow Guy's bedroom* Lamp: And you can have a dream about losing your friends! Yellow Guy: *Cries* Lamp: And you can have a dream about burning your frie- *Red Guy presses a button on the machine which causes the lamp to turn into Tony* Tony: *singing* T-t-t-t-time is a tool you can put on the wall or wear it on your wrist! Yellow Guy: Huh?! Tony: *singing* The past is far behind us- Yellow Guy: YOU?! Tony: -the future doesn't exist! Time went new and got old like history. Stuff from the past went into a mystery! Yellow Guy: You made me die! Tony: But look a compute- *Red Guy presses another button on the machine which makes Tony to turn into Colin* Colin: Computer! I'm a computery guy! *Yellow Guy becomes his digital self from Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 4* Yellow Guy: GAAH!! Colin: Everything made out of buttons and wires! I'd like to show you- *Red Guy presses another button on the machine which makes Colin to turn into Shrignold* Shrignold: *Singing* -why we're here! What's it all about? You've no idea. And everywhere you look Yellow Guy: NO! Shrignold: all you see is hatred and darkness, death and- *Red Guy presses another button on the machine and Shrignold turns into Steak Guy* Steak Guy: I-Ice cream beef? Ice cream beef makes your teeth go gre-grey- *Red Guy presses the machine's piano and Spinach Can appears* Yellow Guy: WAAAH??!!!! Spinach Can: Does it matter? Just throw it away! Why not try someth- *Red Guy presses yet another button and both Steak Guy and Spinach Can disappear, then Duck Guy appears* Bird Guy: F-f-fish on my tray?! WHAT? WHERE AM I?!?!- *Duck Guy glitches and rather gruesomely turns into Space Guy* Space Guy: We are in the universe! Planets live inside the moon! A rocket ship can go to space! A rocket ship can go to the moon- *Red Guy presses a button, Space Guy becomes Football* Football: Sports! Ball! Let's play sports! Cricket ball! Red card- *Football tosses a red card at Yellow Guy and turns into Magnet* Magnet: I'm a magnet, and I'm friends with metal I attracted, and it's my best friend! *Red Guy presses another button and Shovel appears* Shovel: Let's dig a hole at the bottom of the mantle- Yellow Guy: Make it stop! *Red Guy presses another button and Saxophone appears* Saxophone: *singing rather off-key* Shoo-bop-a-doo-bop, I'll teach you how to buy a canoooooe- *Saxophone turns into File* File: I am a file, and you put documents in me! *Yellow Guy sobs* *Red Guy pushes another button and File becomes Traffic Light* Traffic Light: Honk your horn, but red is for not go, you can be crushed by a bus- *Traffic Light turns into Gel* Gel: Let's learn about gel! I know about gel! On the planet I- *Red Guy presses lots of buttons, and lots of teachers flash across the screen while Yellow Guy is sobbing* Cigarette: STINKY MOUTH!- Boombox: Music is your favorite thing- Yellow Guy: *Sobbing* No! I don't like it! *An outstretched hand reaches towards Red Guy's shoulder* *Yellow Guy is hyperventilating* *The hand touches Red Guy, and he slowly turns around to look at the person who was touching him, who turns out to be Roy* Red Guy: Augh! *Roy walks towards Red Guy, and then points towards a cord connected to the machine* *Red Guy follows the cord, and finds a giant plug* *The screen on the machine is zooming in on Yellow Guy as mixed shouting can be heard on the machine which is presumably the glitched teachers* *Red Guy grabs the plug, and looks back, presumably at Roy* Red Guy: I wonder what will happen. *Red Guy pulls the plug, and everything goes out like an old TV screen* *Red Guy, Yellow Guy, and Duck Guy are in the room from the first episode as they each respawned are their favorite colors* *The calendar page falls off, and it is June 20th* *The notebook opens up and starts singing* Notebook: What's your favorite idea- *The credits roll* Characters *Yellow Guy *Red Guy *Duck Guy *The Lamp *Roy *Tony the Talking Clock *Colin the Computer *Shrignold *Steak Guy *Spinach can *Notebook *Several new teachers (Space Guy , Football , Magnet , Shovel , Saxophone , File , Traffic Light, Gel, Cigarette, Boombox) *Green Guy *Blue Guy *Red Duck Guy Trivia *This episode is the only one with the animated segment (in the drawn cartoon style). *Roy is seen nine times in the episode, first in the photo book that Yellow Guy is looking through at 0:10, second when he's sitting in the movie theater in Yellow Guy's brain at 0:55, third inside the red telephone booth seen in the end of the 5th episode at 1:01, fifth in the window watching Yellow Guy sink in oil at 1:01, while at the same time appearing at the cuckoo clock on the wall. Sixth on Red Guy's performance at 4:21, seventh he is on the machine at 5:31, eighth extending his arm to touch Red Guy's shoulder at at 6:57, and last, standing at the right of the credits if you look very closely at 7:49. standing eerily in the corner of the background]] *When Yellow Guy drowns in oil, it looks like the same as the liquid used to ruin his clown picture from the first episode *The coat that Red Guy is wearing is the coat he wore in the final part of Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 5 *Notebook is only shown at the end of the episode, and not appearing with the other teachers as they sing about themselves. *Notebook, Duck Guy, Tony, and Red Guy can be seen inside Yellow Guy's head, as frames. *When in Yellow Guy's head, the Notebook can be seen on a picture on the wall, but the Notebook's seen with legs. The Notebook was never seen with legs from the past. *The scene in which Red Guy's walking while shocked on a checkerboard floor might be a reference to Eraserhead, in which one scene involves Henry's walking in a similar stance to Red Guy on a checkerboard floor. (But Eraserhead is a surrealist horror film, so this could be a possibility because Don't Hug Me I'm Scared is even also horror.) *Clarinet noises from the first Don't Hug Me I'm Scared's Credits we're reused for this one's credits however, this one's more aggressive or eerie sound to make it fit the dark room. *This was the 5th and final episode with a character or a part of a character in the credits. The first was Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 2 with maggots and Yellow Guy's decaying hair, the 2nd is Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 3 with Malcom's burning head and a human, the 3rd is Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 4 were Colin the Computer's screen is appeared, and the 4th is Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 5 with Red Guy in a suit and suitcase walking out of the phone booth. *The file character that Red Guy has made up was shown with all the other unused teachers, singing the same song that Red Guy was also singing. *In the 'Dream World', many references the past episodes can be seen, such as the entrance to Colin's digital world, the checkerboard's path and the clapperboard from Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 3, the telephone box at the end of Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 5, the chicken picnic, Malcom's head and the rainbow cloud from Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 3 and the 'future' machine from Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 2. Category:Episodes